


Communication Skills

by TheHarperGrey



Series: Idiots In Love [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Humor, Married Life, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHarperGrey/pseuds/TheHarperGrey
Summary: hello! this started as a prompt on Twitter in which David and Regina are abstaining under Archie's ordershope you enjoy! ;)
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Prince Charming | David Nolan
Series: Idiots In Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149134
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Communication Skills

"Don't even think about it."

David's lips parted and he stood up straighter from where he leaned against the doorway to the den as Regina sat with her back to him on the sofa. "How did you-"

She sighed in annoyance and kept her gaze directed at the television instead of looking back at him, "How did I what? Know you were back there gawking at me?"

"I wasn't gawking," he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, watching her stubbornly refuse to turn around. Little shit. "-and _I know,I know_ \- you have magic, you see everything," he couldn't help but mock her tone a little.

"I can also see your reflection in the television, _Dear_ ," Regina quipped and smirked to herself, hoping it would irritate him enough to get him to go away, "-but either explanation is accurate."

David narrowed his eyes with a slow exhale, knowing she was being especially surly in an attempt to make him leave her alone. It only motivated him to annoy her further and so he made his way into the living room and rounded the opposite end of the couch, hearing her sigh in annoyance when he plopped down beside of her.

"Must you always treat my furniture like your own personal playpen?" her eyes cut to the side to give him a glare before they returned to the show she watched.

" _Our_ furniture," he smirked and let his head sink into the back of the couch but kept it tilted in her direction. His gaze remained on her, knowing how she had been trying to avoid it this week in an attempt to keep him at arms length. Staring at her in any manner, especially this one, usually garnered some sort of reaction from her and he prodded to see which kind he'd get. "-what's yours is mine, and what's mine is yours."

"And what an absolute _joy_ it brings me to be the co-owner of a cassette collection featuring the hair bands of the eighties," she gave a dry smile and turned her head fully to him to make sure he saw the insincerity of it.

"I thought it might," he humored her with a wide smile of his own, seeing the way her eyes squinted slightly in annoyance that he'd turned her sarcasm against her. "Don't forget my flannels that you've practially claimed as your sleepwear."

"Well, I'm not going to let you wear them outside of this house, am I? Might as well put them to some use," she replied, eyes glued to the television and chin tilting up in the air, " _Now_ , will you let me watch my show in peace?"

"Sure," David nodded, stifling a grin at her defiant body language. It was always a clear tell that he was getting under her skin and promised that a reaction would soon arrive. He looked at the television for a few seconds, pretending to grant her wish before glancing back to her, "What are we watching?"

Regina huffed a sharp breath, head tilting back and eyes closing momentarily as she reined in her temper, " _I_ am watching Scandal. Don't you have yard work to do or something?"

"Already done."

"I'm sure there's something broken on your clunker in the driveway. Perhaps you should go work on it?"

"Nope. It's running like new."

"I know what you're doing," she glared at him pointedly then, too aggravated to keep humoring his insolence, "Archie said no sex for a week. You heard him. I heard him. Deal with it."

"Yeah, but our next appointment is tomorrow," David raised an eyebrow back at her and gave a suggestive shrug.

"Yes, _well_ , you're the one who thought we needed to go for a referesher session to help our communication skills," she gave him a fake smile, "-and in order to do so, we need to follow the cricket's instructions. Don't we?"

"You put a fireball through our bedroom wall because you thought I'd been flirting with Ruby," he reminded, stifling his amusement at the memory of it. It was rather funny to think of now, but he'd insisted at the time that they make an appointment to discuss it with Archie and it had come back to bite him this week.

Though he wouldn't admit now, he knew deep down that they were both hardwired with quick tempers and jumped to conclusions. It was bound to cause fights like this every now and then and nothing to truly worry about. Their arguments were explosive but never lasted long and he knew they both lived for the thrill of making up afterwards.

"I saw you give Ruby _that_ grin," she snapped defensively at his cocky expression and her eyes darkened.

He let out a laugh at how absurd it was, though his groin tightened at the possessive jealousy he saw flash across his wife's features, "What grin?"

" _That one_ ," she pointed her finger towards him with a snarl as her impatience grew, "Cut it out, David!"

"I don't know what you mean, I'm just smiling-" he let his mouth drop innocently, trying not to laugh at how frustrated she was becoming. He would've felt guilty had she not tested him the night before, but she had, and he intended to get revenge. "What kind of grin do you mean?"

"Your _'I want to fuck you'_ grin," Regina grit out through clenched teeth, feeling her body becoming overheated as she threw off her blanket. He merely laughed at that with a knowing look and she snapped, grabbing the throw pillow beside of her and throwing it at his face, "Stop looking at me like that!"

"Well, that's impossible," David laughed as he fumbled to catch the pillow and throw it to the side. He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth then as he made a show of slowly raking her with his gaze, "-because I do want to fuck you, Regina. _Only you_."

Her eyes widened before she could stop them and she scrambled for a comeback as her brain short-circuited over the heated stare he gave her. It had been such a long, frustrating week and she felt that familiar ache growing between her thighs as she struggled to regain composure. It helped when she saw a hint of smugness return to his expression at her sputtering, kicking her stubborn nature into overdrive and giving her the willpower to look back to the television.

"Well, it's too bad that our shrink says we can't," she replied evenly without looking at him, "-and now I don't even know what's going on!" she threw a hand towards the television dramatically, pretending her frustration was with missing the show instead of her dire need to fuck him stupid.

"I know that feeling," he referenced the night before and watched her jaw twitch, getting him increasingly turned on by how riled she was. There was something about making her angry that got his blood pumping south and he knew it did it for her as well. Bickering was practically their love language, after all. "-especially after last night."

"You knew _exactly_ what was happening last night-" she replied tightly, hating that she'd let him get under her skin. "You just rejected me."

"Rejected you? Now, that's not fair," David's mouth dropped then, sitting up straighter on the couch, "I was following Archie's rules."

"Rules that you're more than happy to break today. What's that about, hm?"

"Well, if we're being completely honest, going to bed hard and waking up even harder will do that to a man," David's own jaw tightened, his frustration returning as their exchange bounced between foreplay and argument like it often did. "Probably has something to do with the way my wife made a show of coming to bed in my half-buttoned flannel and nothing underneath it."

"I never wear underwear to bed," Regina was the one who wore the smug smile now thanks to the look on his face. "You're well aware of that fact, _Dear_. You've always benefited from it, after all."

" _Regina_ ," David practically growled her name and tightened his grip on the back of the couch where is arm stretched. "Quit playing games."

"Oh, suddenly because you have a hard on it's time to quit?" her brow arched casually despite the way her stomach tightened when his broad shoulders tensed. She loved to watch him unravel, transforming from charming gentleman to demanding rake before her very eyes.

"You'd understand if you felt just how hard I've been getting for you this week," he replied bluntly, eyes locked with hers as they continued their battle of the wills, "-but I'm sure you have an idea. I know how... _reactive_ your body is for me...Are you wet right now, Regina?"

" _Soaking_ ," she looked back at him just as intently, her lips curling up at the corners a bit, "In fact..." she made a show of looking up towards the second story, "-I may need to go upstairs and take care of it. You know, so that I can focus better on improving my communication skills."

"You are something else," David couldn't help but grin then, half in frustration and half in reveling over what a challenging little minx he married. She never backed down and often bested him, but he loved every minute.

"I don't want you to think that I don't take our therapy seriously," her brow furrowed in fake sincerity, bottom lip dropping just enough to make her look almost innocent.

"Regina..." he repeated her name with jaw clenched and shook his head slowly. He didn't know whether to laugh or growl and he let out a grumble that was a mixture of both.

"David..." she replied with a scolding tone, still faking a concerned expression, "Think of our marriage."

"I am thinking of our marriage. A very specific part of our marriage. A part that I have come to miss very much over the last six days," he gave a persistent nod before raising an eyebrow in firm warning, "I've had enough of this game."

Regina's eyes lit up and her lips parted with barely veiled excitement over the gruff tone he used. She felt herself begin to throb and she clenched her thighs before she verbally poked him once more, "What are you going to do about it, _Charming_?"

David growled from deep in his chest, immediately reaching out at her first sign of consent and grabbing her left thigh. She yelped in surprise when he swiftly jerked her down the couch towards him, ending up on her back looking up at him. A wicked grin spread across her face then and he returned it as his hands gripped the band of her bottoms with purpose.

"Do you have any idea the torture you put me through last night?" he asked through gritted teeth as he jerked her pants and lace down over her hips, scooting himself back enough to pull them down her thighs and discard them on the floor.

"The choice was yours. I wouldn't have said no," she replied with an innocent raise of her brows though her smile was devilish when she slowly parted her bent legs for him. Her stomach tightened at the shift in his expression when his eyes traveled down her body and she had to suppress a whimper at the sinful acts it foreshadowed.

"I had to make you pay for it a little," David replied, his voice gruff as his desire stole his attention from the conversation. He kept his right foot braced on the floor and his left leg bent under him as he leaned down and scooped her hips up with both of his hands.

"Oh _fuck_ -" she exhaled sharply when he lifted her hips up from the sofa as his head lowered to meet in the middle and his mouth found it's place between her legs. " _Uhhhnnh_ , oh god-" her left hand slapped against the couch underneath her, fingers curling over the edge of it tightly. Her right hand reached for his hair, but couldn't quite reach it due to the position he had her in, so she grabbed for the back of the couch instead and gasped when his tongue swiped through her lips.

" _Mmm_ , I have missed the taste of you," he murmured as his palms rested directly under her ass, fingers splaying over the flesh to keep her balanced before him. "You always do like this angle, don't you?" he smirked when he heard her whine, his eyes darting down to watch her as he tilted her sex up higher and kissed it with tongue.

" _Fucking-smu-ahhhh_!-" she tried to back-talk but it turned into another cry and her thighs fell open wider, legs scrambling for a place to rest before her ankles found their place against his shoulders. "- _smug bastard_."

David groaned against her then when he watched the way her dark brows creased and her lips gaped. Her arms were outstretched at her sides as she gripped the couch for leverage and her hips jerked on their own accord. He was so hard that it was growing painful and he decided to make quick work of warming her up, wanting to make sure she could take him as roughly as he planned to give it.

" _Mmmmmmmph_ -" she let out a sinful moan when he began probing her entrance with his tongue, heat coiling deep in her belly at the way the position allowed him to push it deeper. Her chest heaved as she panted, trying desperately to keep her eyes open and watch him but her body's instinct to writhe would not allow it. Her head fell back against the couch as her shoulders dug into the cushion when her back curled. " _God-damnit, Charming! Yes-like-that!_ " she rambled and he simply hummed into her slick heat, making her hips jerk again.

"You are so fucking sexy," he mumbled, voice gravely with need as he pulled his mouth from her briefly before he moved his attention to her swollen clit and flattened his tongue against it. His eyes were glued to her as he began licking at a steady pace, just firmly enough to keep her steadily inching toward orgasm but not too firmly that she would come before it could properly build. He put his knowledge of her body to use, curling his tongue at the angle she liked while he dragged it over her nub and was soon rewarded with a string of incoherent expletives tumbling from perfectly shaped lips.

" _Fuh-fuck-damn-it-David-I'm! Yes I'm going to!_ " her tone was urgent and she panted as her hips squirmed in his hold as he lapped at her. It was only a few moments after he sped up the pace of his tongue before she emitted a loud cry that was quickly strangled by her pleasure.

Her orgasm exploded through her abdomen, seizing her body's movement as she went rigid and her eyes screwed shut so tightly that white dots clouded her vision. She sucked in a breath after a few long seconds of blinding pleasure and then gave a loud moan as she started descend from the peak. Her hips jerked in his hold as her body began to roll once more when the hot clutching radiated from her core to her limbs, sending tremors down her thighs as her hearbeat pulsed violently between her legs.

"Dear god," David let out a quiet groan as he let her hips down against the couch and reached to start undressing himself while he let her recover. He watched her eyes flutter open and travel his body, brown irises nearing black when he pulled his shirt over his head and then reached down for his belt.

He grinned at her hungry stare while undoing his buckle, watching her give a breathless smirk back at him before she brought her arms to rest above her head. Her wrist swiveled just an inch and he exhaled sharply when her sweater and bra quickly vanished, bringing hard nipples into view. "Hey, what about me?" he teased when he looked down to see the remainder of his clothing still intact.

"I want to watch you," she gave a simple shrug, lips curling into a cat-like grin. She practically purred when he got his belt undone and her eyes clocked the considerable bulge in his boxers that escaped when his zipper opened. "Hurry," she encouraged as she watched him move to finish undressing.

David swiftly stood from the couch and looked down as he pushed his boxers and jeans down his thighs, letting them fall to his feet before kicking them to the side. His breath caught in his throat when he turned back to the sofa, his eyes finding a toned back flexing and a round ass lift in the air as she rocked back on her knees, looking over her shoulder at him with a dirty grin.

" _Fuck_ ," he muttered hoarsely at her change of position as he lowered down on his knees behind her and leaned over her back to trail hot kisses down her spine, "You are... _goddamnit_ , Regina, you have no idea," he muttered against her skin as he failed to find the words, reaching down to grip his shaft in preparation of positioning himself behind her.

She winced before a moan escaped her when she felt teeth nip sharply at her hip, prompting her onto her forearms so she could push back towards him in search of what she needed, "Now, _please_ -" she breathed out when she felt his front brush against her back and his lips found her shoulder. "David!"

He groaned at the pleading way she said his name, trailing his mouth up to her neck as his left hand found the arm of the couch above her and his right hand guided his cock into her. He choked on a moan as he slid into her with ease, feeling her stretch for him with each inch he gave. "We're never going this long again," he said firmly near her ear, his hand tightening over the edge of the couch when he filled her completely, hearing her pant and curse under her breath as her back bowed underneath him.

"I told you that- _ahhhh_ -" she moaned loudly again when he pulled his hips back slowly before sinking into her again, "-that _fucking shrink_ didn't know anything," she finished, sentence barely pieced together as her left hand reached to run up his forearm above her, gripping his wrist when she began rocking her hips in time with his.

"I won't make you go any- _mmmm_ \- anymore if you-" he breathed out raggedly, keeping the side of his head pressed against hers as he started to thrust faster and harder, right arm curling underneath her waist, "-get it through that stubborn head of yours that I will _never_ look elsewhere."

" _I promise_!" she yelped when his right hand slid down her stomach and his fingers found her clit, rubbing it in a circular motion and making her choke on the moan that followed. "Harder!"

"Goddamnit," David panted into her hair when he began pounding into her, feeling her walls start to tighten around him, " _Come on, baby,_ " he encouraged and stroked her faster, feeling her wetness dripping down to provide lubricant for his fingers on her clit.

" _David-I'm-going-to_ -" she nearly shouted before screaming out and going stiff under him, her hips pushing back against his hips so suddenly that it forced him even deeper.

"Fuck! _Yes baby-_ " he groaned loudly when he felt her hot gush flood his erection while he continued to drive into her, the sound of their skin slapping and her cries filling the room. He pulled his fingers from her clit, moving his right arm further up her waist to hold her in place through her jerking and bucking, pushing into her as he met his own blinding pleasure and released himself within her.

Regina gasped for breath as her walls clenched and released, continuing to spasm around him as he slowly brought his hips to a halt after prolonging their pleasure as long as he could, " _Hmmm_..."

"You okay?" he chuckled under his breath when she collapsed on her stomach underneath him. He came down on his forearms over her to allow himself a bit of a rest but not enough to crush her as he peppered kisses over her shoulder blade.

"Mhm," she mumbled with her head turned to the side against the couch and eyes closed.

" _Hmm_ ," he hummed a smile into her skin. "What are we going to tell Archie tomorrow?"

"That you seduced me," she breathed out with a sated smirk, her eyes remaining closed as his chest vibrated with laughter against her back.

"Alright, I'll take the blame, but we have to make it believable."


End file.
